You Belong to Me (Carly Simon song)
| length = 3:52 3:12 | label = Elektra | writer = | producer = Arif Mardin | prev_title = Nobody Does It Better | prev_year = 1977 | next_title = Devoted to You | next_year = 1978 }} "You Belong to Me" is a song written by American singer-songwriters Carly Simon and Michael McDonald. Originally recorded by McDonald's rock group The Doobie Brothers for their seventh studio album, Livin' on the Fault Line (1977), the song was made famous by Simon herself when she recorded it for her seventh studio album, Boys in the Trees (1978). Released as the album's lead single, her version reached the top ten of the ''Billboard'' Pop Singles chart, peaking at #6, and remained on the chart for 18 weeks. Simon received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Pop Female Vocalist in 1979. A live version of the song from The Doobie Brothers' 1983 album Farewell Tour would later chart on the Pop Singles chart at #79 in August 1983. Simon's version has been featured on the soundtracks to the romantic comedy films Desperately Seeking Susan ''(1985) and ''Little Black Book (2004), as well as being featured on many compilation albums of her work. * Carly Simon - lead vocals, backing vocals * Richard Tee - electric piano * Cornell Dupree - electric guitar * Eric Gale - electric guitar * Gordon Edwards - bass * Steve Gadd - drums * David Sanborn - saxophone alto solo * James Taylor - backing vocals Strings - Jonathan Abramowitz, Lamar Alsop, Julien Barber, Alfred Brown, Fredrick Buldrini, Paul Gershman, Ted Hoyle, Theodore Israel, Harold Kohon, Jesse Levy, Charles Libove, Guy Lumia, Joe Malin, Yoko Matsuo, Homer Mensch, Kermit Moore, Marvin Morgenstern, Alan Shulman, Mitsue Takayama, Gerald Tarack Anita Baker version | recorded = 1994 | studio = | venue = | genre = | length = 4:41 | label = | writer = | producer = }} | prev_title = It's Been You | prev_year = 1995 | next_title = My Funny Valentine | next_year = 1995 }} In 1994, American R&B/soul singer Anita Baker re-recorded her own version of the song for the compilation album Rubáiyát: Elektra's 40th Anniversary in 1990. She subsequently re-released the track in 1995 as the fourth single from her fifth studio album Rhythm of Love. Covers Artists who have covered the song include: *Anita Baker for the 1990 compilation album Rubáiyát: Elektra's 40th Anniversary, as well as her 1994 album, Rhythm of Love. *Jennifer Lopez on her 2002 album This Is Me... Then. *Chaka Khan on her 2007 album Funk This—the latter being a collaboration with Michael McDonald. *It was recorded in Finnish by Finnish singer Maarit for her 1978 album Siivet saan, retitled "Yhteen kuulutaan". *Los Hooligans, a traditional ska band from Fresno, California, covered the song on their Mafioso Ska CD released in 2006 with lead vocals sung by Randy Young. *Simon herself re-recorded the song on her 2009 album Never Been Gone, with guest vocalist John Forté. Chart performance Carly Simon version The Doobie Brothers live version References External links * * Carly Simon's Official Website * Michael McDonald's Official Website Category:1977 songs Category:1978 singles Category:Carly Simon songs Category:Elektra Records singles Category:Michael McDonald (singer) songs Category:The Doobie Brothers songs Category:Songs written by Carly Simon Category:Songs written by Michael McDonald (singer) Category:Songs written for films Category:Song recordings produced by Arif Mardin Category:Anita Baker songs